The New Look
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: In a serious time crunch, Ty Lee tries a new look. One-shot of a random idea I had a few nights ago! ;


**This is just a random one-shot I pictured a few night's ago, trying to sleep. I loved the image so much; I just **_**had**_** to make a story around it. So here is the story. I hope you like it! And BTW: Reviews really make me happy, even if it is just to say you read my story and thought it was OK or something. ;) This takes place sometime while Zuko is back in the Fire Nation, and accepted.**

Ty Lee's POV:

4 AM:

"Well, I'm not sure about you guys, but I think this party has gone on enough for me!" I told all of the boys surrounding me. I didn't get how this always seemed to happen. I would go to a party, and then not be able to leave because of all these boys. Good thing I wasn't claustrophobic!

"Are you sure you need to leave, Ty Lee?" A boy I think named Lee asked dreamily. "I wanted to go show you the fire lilies in the back!" I nodded.

"I'm sorry you guys. But," I faked a loud yawn. "I'm beat!" I did an amazing flip over the crowd of boys, who just swooned after that. "G'bye!" I skipped home happily, just enjoying the beauty of the dew on the leaves, and the cricket's quiet chirp. By the time I reached my comfy but small little home, I really was tired. I had been up all night at that party, but now I needed some well earned sleep. I took out my braid, but left on my normal clothes as I drifted to sleep.

4 PM:

"Ty Lee!" I heard an angry voice and a harsh rapping at my door. I immediately knew who it was and stretched.

"Come in Azula!" I heard the door open, and Azula stood at my doorway. "You should know you're always welcome here! No need to knock!" Azula smirked, and waved her hand dismissively.

"Did you just wake up?" She asked in her usual smooth, but menacing voice.

"Yup! I was at a party last night till almost sunrise!" My stomach growled. "And now I'm hungry!" I left my cozy bed and fixed myself a bowl of hot fire flakes. "So, what brings you here?" I asked Azula through a mouthful of fire flakes. She sat down, and looked at her nails non-chalantly.

"What, I can't visit one of my best friends without a reason?" She teased. I smiled at her sarcasm. I knew she always had a reason. She always did. "Well, as you know, tonight is my 15th birthday festival. I just wanted to remind you." She looked at me, her amber eyes locking with mine. "It starts in an hour." I almost choked on my fire flakes.

"An hour! I won't have time to get ready!" I exclaimed, gulping down the rest of my breakfast/dinner. "Oh, Azula, why didn't anyone wake me up earlier?"

"I tried to Ty Lee, I really did. But you must have been really tired." Azula got up. "Well, I must be off to get ready. Meet you there." She left without another word, leaving me without a clue what to do. I was meaning to wash my clothes today, but it would be too late. The only clean clothes I had were the ones I was wearing, but then I remembered I spilled punch on the front of it last night. I guess I had to go and buy an outfit. I went into my room and opened my lion pig bank. I took out 20 gold pieces and headed out for my usual store where I bought all of my clothes. I walked in casually, despite the big stain I wore. Luckily my favorite employee, Clark, was working today.

"Hi there, Ty Lee. What can I do for you today?"

"Just need a new outfit. But don't worry, I already know what I want!" I walked past clerk to a rack in the back of the store. I saw exactly what I was looking for, but not exactly where I wanted it. It was in some girl's hand. That would not do.

"Um… excuse me?" I asked. The girl looked up from admiring the outfit, confused.

"Yes?"

"You weren't planning on buying that, were you?"

"Oh yes! It's so pretty!" She looked back to admiring it. I was not giving up though.

"Well, you see," I tried to explain. "I kinda have a really important party tonight, it's my friend's birthday you see, and I really need that…"

"Well, I'm sorry but I found it first." She snuffed, and turned away from me. I scowled.

"You should be!" I hit her in the back of then neck, on her side, and right below the knee, and watched as she collapsed on the floor. She looked back at me angrily.

"Guards!" She yelled. Outside the store, a few heavy looking guards came in, and picked her up. One grabbed me from behind and held me down. She smiled evilly.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She laughed. "I am the governor's daughter. And I get what I want!" She turned to one of her guards. "Pay for that!" He nodded and took the garment to the cashier. Soon he came back, with a little red bag, and the girl, guards, and _my_ outfit left.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" I asked to myself.

4:20 PM:

I was furiously scanning the racks, trying to find something decent. Someone tapped my back, and I looked to see Clark.

"I kinda saw what happened between you and Morgin… so I wanted to show you something." He led me back to my usual rack, where I saw my usual outfit, but in a dark shade of red. I smiled.

"Clark, I love it!" I checked the price tag. "But… it's twenty-_five_ gold pieces…" I paused, then turned and gave Clark the outfit. "Hold that for me, I'll be right back!" I winked and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran home.

I grabbed the knob, and tried opening the door. Crud monkies! I locked myself out! Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small window open. Well, it was worth a shot. I wiggled in through the window, leaving a few dirt streaks around my waist, where it had been hardest to get through. I searched under my bad and found my money. I left; through the door this time; and got back to the store, where Clark was standing exactly where I left, him, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm back!" I cheered, and took my outfit to the counter. Soon, I was leaving the store, and walked back home.

4:50 PM:

So now I had on my new outfit, and did some standard make up. Then I remembered something; hair. It was still down! I never liked my hair down, because it would always get in my way while performing. I looked at the sun through my window. Oh man! I would just have to put it up in a pony tail, no braid. I quickly but nicely put it up, and then ran like an entire earth kingdom fleet was at my feet to Azula's party.

4:59 PM:

I finally made it to Azula's party, a minute early. Azula was pleased, and looked at my new outfit.

"Nice outfit Ty Lee." I grinned.

"Thanks!"

Azula's POV:

4:59 PM:

Ty Lee made it to the part a minute early, but not in her usual Ty Lee outfit. My eyes widened as I took it in. She had on her usual skimpy outfit, but in a deep red. Her hair flew gently around her face in a long and high pony tail. Most of the time Ty Lee reminded me of a flirt, but tonight, she looked like, well, to any guy, _sexy. _I was immediately jealous. But of course I didn't show it. Instead, I gave her a pleased look.

"Nice outfit Ty Lee." She grinned and looked down at her outfit.

"Thanks!"

**LOL. So? How was it? Tell me please! ;)**


End file.
